Green man
Green Man is a boss in Undertale 3D Boss Battles that is actually the hardest and has the most HP. To get to him, here is a thing you need to follow. 1. How To Get To Him In this segment, you have to know how to get to him. Here is the point. * Know where is Temmie Village. * Jump on the poster (The poster with dragons and tems) and go inside it. It's a secret thing. * It's a Temmie with hOives! Press F to pay respect * Look at those items. You'll need to get those items. Here is the list of those. # Smelly Cheese (Get in Tutorial. You'll need to go forward to actually get it. If you find a table with a cheese on top of it, you need to press it.) # Special Temmie Flake (Get it and its RARE if you could spam click Tem Flakes.) # Hot Cat (More common than STF. It's in Hotland at the start.) # Popato Chisps (Recommended to get after Hot Cat. It's at True Lab.) # Dog Biscuit (At Snowdin after killing a Lesser Dog.) # It's A Toy Ball/Mysitical Artifact (At the room at Thundersnail. Go to the top right of the wall and jump. Now move. Eventually you will find the Memory Statue. Go behind it and you will find the ball. Press it. And the dog won't just absorb it anymore.) * Now, after you have gone back there and got all the items, press the Temmie. A portal will appear, go inside it. NOW, THE FIGHT WILL BEGIN. The Fight and his Attacks The battlefield is consisting of memes. Sanic, Kool-Aid Green Man, and Crash WOAHicoot. His attacks consist of... # Sanic Attack - Throws a Sanic The Hotdawg into the battle. Will gotta go fast. It doesn't matter. # Sun - Rains suns across. Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here? # Music Note - Shouts silently and throws a music note at you. "I guess you could say you're gonna get your 'Bass' kicked. Canned Laughter" -Sans # Thunderbolt - Throws a cloud with lightning and rushes it. If you go to a corner and became small enough, you would be able to evade the lightning. Man, the creativity to these attacks is electrical! # Super Sanic - When he gets to about half hp Super Sanics will begin to appear and will chase the player. You shouldn't have made fun of the dead meme. I'm looking at you, "John". And the best part ("Debatable." -Moustache aka MoustacheIsNotOkay) is if everyone who finished the game got to Infinity War when they are the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, while Green Man is Thanos. Oh, and also Green Man is a gingerbread that is colored green. He has blue eyes and mouth. He used to have 3000 HP, but he got buffed and is now at 5000 hp. It's a little bit on the nose, is it not? He has 2000 more HP than Hyper Dust Sans. An old strategy damage by shooting their blasters while standing on a corner. After the recent buff to Green Man, (supposedly) no one has beaten him, because he is much more powerful. There have been theories about what happens when you successfully finish off Green Man. "He might drop a weapon, or a pet.", "If he drops anything, what will it be?". etc. This piece of the article was edited by Moustache or MoustacheIsNotOkay (also I added those puns do you like them please like me)Category:Boss